The Build Up
by blackvice
Summary: Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Build Up**

Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.

* * *

 **1.**

 **"Who needs women, anyway?"**

 **...**

Edward threw back his shot with a triumphant 'whoop!' and slouched sideways against Emmett, obviously drunk off his ass. "Girl is deadly at this," he slurred slightly, gesturing to Irina.

"You're letting her win," Jasper pointed out, looking somewhat concerned.

Fucking party-pooper. Emmett didn't see why Edward had even bothered inviting him to his yearly summer rager. Sure, Jasper and Edward were tight, but Jasper was such a fucking drag at parties.

"Yup," Edward retorted happily enough. "Or maybe it's to let her get me drunk so she'll take advantage of me."

Emmett chuckled.

"Dream on," Irina retorted.

Fucking bitch. Like she didn't want it.

Edward tossed back another drink, and Emmett was distracted from his thoughts long enough to keep Edward from tumbling right over.

"Careful, Edward," the wet-blanket's even wetter-blanket girlfriend chimed in. "You know your girlfriend, Rosalie? Yeah, she's just sick not dead. Don't screw around."

And that was so fucking like Bella Swan, too. Edward was stuck all by his lonesome without any pussy to stick it to for the whole party, and they were all supposed to feel sorry for fucking Rosalie? Thankfully, Edward wasn't buying that bullshit tonight.

"Sick my ass!" Edward slammed the shot glass down on the table. "She's jerking me around." And then he giggled and slung one arm around Emmett's shoulders, before demanding of Jasper — "She look sick to you earlier?"

Jasper, fucking pussy-whipped like the rest of them, shrugged. And then he was macking on his vanilla little girlfriend, and they were fucking leaving for the night, and Emmett was willing to bet that Jasper wouldn't even get any snatch out of it. What a fucking tool.

It did mean that it was now just Edward, Emmett, and Irina, however. And two out of three wasn't bad…

Of course, fucking Irina had to be batting those eyelashes and placing her hand all coyly on Edward's thigh. She twirled her hair all innocent-like, but Emmett could see that she was just another slut. Unfortunately, Edward was just a bit too wasted to realize it.

"She does this to me all the time, you know," he said in that soft little voice of his that made him sound all sensitive. But Emmett knew that it was all just to get chicks to drop their panties faster. Edward Masen was a fucking master.

"Aww…" Irina tilted her head to one side and gave his knee a sympathetic little pat.

"Dude," Emmett chimed in, nudging Edward's shoulder in an attempt to pull his bro from the trance of maybe getting fucking laid. No response, of course. "C'mon, dude…"

But Edward was leaning in for the kill, and that slutty bitch was looking all smug that she'd finally caught herself some good cock for the evening, and…

Well, friends didn't let friends fall for sluts.

Emmett didn't know where he finally found the strength to pull Edward from his endless cycle of heartbreak, but he somehow got his arm around Edward's waist and hoisted him right off of the couch. "Look, man!" Emmett pointed out the window to the festivities on the lawn. "Wet t-shirt contest!"

That caught Edward's attention, and the two of them stumbled away from where Irina was looking all huffy. Whatever. It wasn't like there weren't plenty of guys to fuck that were in her league…the Pee-Wee League, that was.

"Heh. Pee-Wee League," Emmett chuckled to himself, as he and Edward made their way outside just in time to see Tanya gasp in horror as the hose was suddenly turned on her.

Edward giggled at Emmett's joke like he could see inside Emmett's head and knew why it was so damn funny. And then he let out a whoop when Mike finally turned the hose onto a pair of juniors, and Tanya Denali – soaked to the bone – was displayed fully before their eyes.

That fine white dress clung to her chest like Saran Wrap, letting the whole world see her big round tits. Clearly, the universe was smiling down on Emmett that night, because Tanya hadn't worn a bra. "Aw yeah, gimme some cheek," Emmett grinned and gave Tanya's behind a quick squeeze.

She shrieked and batted his hand away and stalked off, swearing up a storm. But it didn't matter because Edward was still leaning on Emmett, and his nose was just brushing Emmett's neck, and he was laughing his ass off.

"Dude, you are so wasted," Emmett laughed and led Edward off to the little grove by the far side of the pool. They collapsed on the bench there together, and Emmett held out the tequila bottle he'd procured along the way proudly.

"Fucking A," Edward agreed and wrapped his hand around Emmett's on the bottle, brought it to his lips, and swallowed deep.

Emmett watched the muscles in Edward's throat move as he swallowed, got a good whiff of the thick scent of alcohol and sweat.

"Who needs women, anyway?" Edward sighed, leaning back against the bench, shoulder brushing Emmett's lightly.

"A-fucking-men." Emmett imitated his position and took a swig.

"Fuck Rosalie Hale!" Edward announced to the world.

"Or don't fuck her!" Emmett retorted.

And Edward looked at him with that sparkle in his eye that he always reserved for Rosalie or Jasper or Bella or anyone else, and Emmett suddenly realized that Edward was actually seeing him. Emmett McCarty was finally in Edward's league, and Edward knew it, and…

"Don't fuck her, indeed." Edward's voice had turned quieter, more serious.

Emmett turned to look at him and found himself mesmerized by the dark, intense light in Edward's eyes, the way he looked just before he…

Edward – wasted off his ass – leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Emmett's, tongue slipping in to where it really shouldn't be on Emmett's surprised gasp. And, god, Edward really had to be out of it if he was pulling this shit, but Emmett didn't care because Edward's hands came up to catch his hair in place, and Edward's lips were slanting against his again and again and again.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Build Up**

Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.

* * *

 **2.**

 **"I'm in a sharing mood."**

 **...**

Jasper pulled Edward's mouth away, yanking him from the salt-lick, ruining all their fucking fun, just like always. "What the hell are you doing? She can barely sit up, you ass!"

Edward rolled his eyes at where Kate sat up and blinked in disorientation. "Wait, dude… You can't be the cavalry and a martyr, man. Pick a side."

"Leave her alone," Jasper insisted sullenly.

Everyone knew that Jasper was just bitter because Bella Swan dumped his ass this morning. Then she had stopped by earlier, all haughty like she owned the place, and blew him off. The hero act wasn't fooling Emmett for a moment — Jasper couldn't get laid, so he didn't want anyone else to get laid, either.

"What the fuck is his problem, man?" Emmett complained as Jasper pulled Kate away from the fun.

"Too much chastity rots your brain," Edward concluded, taking a sip of his beer.

Emmett collapsed onto the now-vacant lawn chair and took a sip of his own drink. "Maybe fucking Kate will finally get rid of that stick up his ass." He watched Jasper lead the swaggering blonde away.

Edward chuckled and offered his plastic cup up to Emmett in a toast. Beer sloshed over the sides of their cups, as they collided with nothing even remotely resembling a satisfying 'clink'. "Man, this blows," Edward sighed, falling into the chair beside Emmett with an exaggerated flourish.

"We totally need to get high, dude," Emmett insisted. With a triumphant flick of his wrist, he produced the shots of Liquid X he'd conned Mike out of earlier.

Edward held out his cup in fervent agreement. They each downed their hit in silence, leaned back, and watched the lanterns sway in the light breeze.

Slowly, Emmett could feel the drug seep through his body, and the chaos of the party seemed to still around them, and the lanterns overhead started swirling, dancing…

It all seemed to be happening so much slower like this, so much more vivid…

It also made him really fucking hard.

Several more minutes passed before he heard a relieved sigh from Edward, and he knew that the Liquid X had taken its effect on his friend beside him, as well.

"Fuck, man…" Edward drawled, collapsing back in his chair with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Emmett agreed, because there was nothing else to do but agree with everything Edward said.

"It's such a fucking drag," Edward finally concluded, taking another sip of his drink.

"I hear you, man…"

"Rosalie dumped me, and Jasper's a fucking loser, and…" Edward lost it a little. "You're all I fucking have, dude."

Emmett felt Edward's fingers brush his arm, and each digit seemed hotter, stronger, more present than ever before. All his nerve endings screeched to attention at Edward's touch, and his dick suddenly started aching at the thought of what it would be like if Edward touched him there.

"I haven't gotten laid in so fucking long…" Edward complained.

Because, honestly, why else would Edward care that Rosalie Hale dumped him, anyway? Rosalie was such a fucking cock-tease bitch. "That blows, man," Emmett nodded sympathetically.

Edward giggled. "I blow too." And he fucking winked.

Emmett gulped and wondered if Edward was stoned enough to really… But then an even better opportunity approached, and…yeah. This was clearly Emmett's night.

"Your friend's a freak!" Kate announced, collapsing on the arm of Emmett's chair.

"What? He couldn't get it up?" Emmett laughed.

And Edward laughed too, because they were both fucking high, so it was funny as fuck.

The pretty little blonde just shrugged and moved to settle herself over Emmett's lap. "I want a real man," she informed him, hand reaching for his zipper. And, damn, if it wasn't the hottest thing ever. He could feel each brush of the fabric of jeans against his cock, the quick blast of cool as the night air hit him, and then the chick's hand wrapped around him all hot and tight.

"Fuck, yeah!"

His head rolled to one side, and he saw Edward staring at him, his eyes dark and lust-filled, and fuck but that was even hotter.

"I'm in a sharing mood," Emmett informed him.

The little blonde had hiked up her skirt around her waist – no panties underneath, just like sluts should be – and paused in lowering herself down onto Emmett to offer Edward a coy smile in agreement.

And then Emmett was surrounded by hot, wet pussy, bareback, and he fucking forgot about all else, watching pert, round titties bounce up and down above him.

Then he saw Edward behind her, pressed against her back, moving with them both. Emmett couldn't even quite process what he was feeling at first, and added pressure against the back of their slut's cunt, and then he realized that it was Edward. Edward was fucking her from behind, and Emmett could feel every inch of him through the thin membranes of flesh that separated them.

Their cocks fucking rubbed together inside of her, and Edward was moaning in pleasure now. He fell forward, hands planted on Emmett's shoulders to brace himself, as they both thrust hard and fast.

And Kate was writhing now, shrieking out her pleasure like the two of them were the best fucking thing ever. Which they totally were, of course. And, in the back of Emmett's mind, he thought that someone was probably watching all this, but it seemed that everyone else and the party had gone away, and it was just the three of them.

And, really, when Emmett could tune out the porn-star moans of their little fucktoy, he was looking at Edward and Edward was looking at him. This really was all about them, not whatever snatch they'd found to do this with.

Emmett watched Edward's jaw tense, watched Edward's body tighten and release, and then Edward was cuming with a scream.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Build Up**

Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.

* * *

 **3.**

 **"I'm going to fucking cum in my pants."**

 **...**

A scream echoed through the halls of the Masen house. And then it was followed by gasps and murmurs. The anniversary party erupted into chaos and Edward's dad was on the floor, clutching his left arm. Beside Emmett, Edward was gaping in stunned disbelief, at a complete and total loss.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Edward's mom shouted out, and the way she was kneeling down like that, Emmett could totally see down her dress. She had an awesome rack.

Next to him, Edward had finally gotten himself together and was calling 911, his voice sounding half lost as he reported his dad's heart attack. It was enough to pull Emmett's eyes away from Elizabeth Masen's tits. Which meant that this was serious shit. For anything less than an extreme emotional breakdown by anyone less than the boy next to him, Emmett wouldn't have even considered it.

Edward was staggering back, now, and Emmett managed to get an arm around his shoulders and guide him to the stairs.

The mass departure of guests and the appearance of the emergency medical personnel all passed them by as they sat on the carpeted stairs, Emmett with a stolen bottle in hand and Edward clutching at the balusters, his face pressed between them looking out like some sad little puppy trapped in a cage.

"Dude, have a drink." Emmett nudged him in the shoulder as a gurney carrying Edward's dad wheeled out the door. Edward's mom went running after it, and Emmett leaned over so he could see her ass shake around Edward's shoulder. Clearly, there was a fucking God, and he'd invented high heels and hot asses.

Edward shook his head morosely and, with one last anxious glance at where his parents had departed, padded up the stairs to his room. Emmett shrugged, took one last glance at the mess leftover from the party, and followed after Edward.

He found his buddy sitting on the edge of his bed, stunned, shoes kicked off and shirt half unbuttoned. "Dude…" Emmett shook his head, setting the bottle down on Edward's bookshelf. "You're fucking messed up."

Edward's eyes flashed as he looked up at Emmett. "What the fuck did you expect?" he snapped.

Emmett held up his hands defensively. "Whatever, man."

Edward glared at him again, just for good measure, before turning to lie down on the bed, his back to Emmett. Emmett just rolled his eyes before grabbing a game controller and sitting down on the bed behind Edward.

"Dude, what the hell?" Edward complained.

"I'm staying," Emmett insisted.

"No, you fucking aren't!"

"Fuck you," Emmett shrugged.

"No, fuck you!" Edward shot back. And suddenly Edward leapt up and grabbed the controller from Emmett's hands.

"Hey!" Emmett protested, but then Edward's hands were fisted into his shirt and he practically threw Emmett across the bed. Emmett fought back, and the two of them tussled for a few moments, bodies rolling together and pressing up against each other roughly.

And then finally – finally – Emmett got Edward pinned beneath him and caught Edward's wrists on the pillow up over his head. One final moment of struggle, and then the fight went all out of him and he lay limp and defeated beneath Emmett.

"What the fuck?" Emmett demanded.

Edward didn't even answer. Just laying there like he was dead.

"Dude…" Emmett was starting to think that maybe something was wrong. He panted heavily from their recent exertion and studied the expression on Edward's face. Fuck, he looked like he was about to crack.

Edward's own breaths were hitching unevenly in his chest, and it was only a matter of time before one of those breaths turned into a sob. And, fuck, Emmett had no clue what the fuck he would do if Edward broke down in front of him.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

A gasp escaped Edward's lips and Emmett ground their crotches together, and Emmett could feel Edward's attention shift, away from all the craziness of the night and back to the ever-important task of making his cock happy.

Emmett's cock was feeling pretty happy, too. He ground down into Edward a couple more times, and Edward moved his hips in response. Their cocks thrust together through the material of their jeans, and Emmett could feel just how hard Edward was as they rubbed together in a rough, frantic rhythm.

"Fuck…" Edward breathed, hands still trapped by Emmett's. His chest was still partially exposed where his shirt was half-open, and Emmett watched the muscles ripple as they rose and fell.

He let go of Edward's hands to pull Edward's button-up further apart so that he could see more. Edward just continued to lie there and moan, hips thrusting upward frantically. And, suddenly, Emmett's own clothes felt so fucking itchy. He pulled back enough to rip his own shirt over his head, and then he was back down on top of Edward, and he could feel their chests moving together, skin on skin, as they continued to dry hump.

"Fuck, that's good," Edward whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he arched his body upwards.

"I'm going to fucking cum in my pants," Emmett announced with a groan, his nose buried in the curve of Edward's throat.

"Yeah, that's really hot," Edward retorted sarcastically.

"Like you're not about to cream yourself too," Emmett shot back.

And then Edward was the one doing the shooting as his entire body shivered in climax. And Emmett was right behind him, surrounded by the sight and scent and feel of Edward. He shot his load so hard and fast, his mouth opening in shocked surprise.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Build Up**

Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.

* * *

 **4.**

 **"No teeth, man."**

 **...**

The entire party froze in stunned disbelief as Edward's lips locked over Bella Swan's.

"What?" Edward questioned with a grin when he looked up to see that all eyes where on them.

Rosalie Hale gaped like fucking fish for a moment, and it would have been really fucking funny if Edward hadn't clearly lost his mind for macking on that wet-blanket.

"So, can y'all stop staring?" Edward said to the stunned crowd.

Bella was still pressed up against him, looking all embarrassed and awed and…well, actually she was looking pretty damn fuckable. Emmett could maybe see getting in on that action. It was best to make sure, though.

Not so surreptitiously, Emmett walked up to Edward and whispered in his ear. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? I know you had a rough few weeks, but your old man isn't six feet under. Please tell me this is not, like, some weird deal you made with God — turning over a new leaf or some shit."

Bella looked down and away at that. And Emmett never would have pegged her for a demure little thing — she always had something to say. Edward must've been sticking it to her good to shut that mouth up. And just the thought of Edward's dick corking that hole made Emmett fucking hard.

"I'll show you later, man," Edward whispered back, before he finally got over his shock and smiled and waved to all for the party to continue.

Emmett just grabbed a beer and laughed. Because of course Edward had everything under control. Like he ever could have doubted even for a minute.

Bella continued to wait quietly by Edward's side, practically wrapped up within his body, but then Emmett noticed that she wasn't focused entirely on Edward. Oh, no. Every so often, those wide little eyes would flick over to him, and the promising smile on her face had him gulping down the last of his drink hard and fast. Maybe Edward was on to something about dating good girls, after all.

Of course, Jasper was as pissy as always. The little fuck stormed right out, like everyone hadn't already known that his girl would move onto better and bigger things. Right. It wasn't their fault that Jasper was such a loser and couldn't keep his girl satisfied.

Edward and Bella seemed to find Jasper's hissy-fit about as ridiculous as he did. And, damn, could Bella roll her eyes well. Edward cocked an eyebrow in Emmett's direction, and Emmett sauntered over to the pair of them.

"So, are we going to fuck or what?"

Ah, yes. Subtlety, thy name is Emmett.

Edward rolled his eyes but wrapped his free arm around Emmett's shoulders. Bella was still pressed into his other side, and she gestured to the door. No one noticed as the three of them snuck into his house.

Edward let out a giddy little giggle and swatted at Emmett's hair playfully as they made their way to his bedroom. Emmett just grinned and chased after Edward, while Bella brought up the rear, hands in her pockets, still looking as demure as ever.

The second they were inside, though, her demeanor changed.

She was all over Edward like he was her fucking stripper pole, and Emmett just sat back on the far side of the bed and watched the two of them writhe together all over the mattress. Edward let out a groan when Bella's hot little hands practically ripped his jeans open, and she took him out into her hands, hard and heavy.

Emmett was licking his lips at the sight when he suddenly felt Bella's eyes on him, again. And this time, she was direct and demanding.

"Well?" she demanded with a quick flip of her hair. "Why are you still dressed?"

That was one question Emmett never had to be asked twice.

God, that was fucking hot. Bella had stripped Edward bare, and she was topless above him, grinding against him hard and fast as her tight little tits bobbed with her motion. Emmett pulled on his dick as he sat back down on the bed and watched them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Edward was moaning beneath her, his cock hard and erect against his stomach.

Bella leaned in slowly, sensuously, as whispered right in his ear, just loudly enough for Emmett to hear it. "I want to watch you two together."

"Fuck, yeah," Emmett moaned. "I always knew you were a kinky bitch, Swan."

She just smiled a wicked little smile and pulled back off of Edward to give Emmett access. Edward grinned up at him, all naked and upside-down and horny. And, fuck, like Emmett was going to resist that.

His and Edward's lips met sloppily and uncomfortably at first, because no matter what those fucking Spiderman movies showed, it was fucking hard to kiss someone like that. Especially while maybe kinda drunk.

A sudden bright light and a click caught Emmett off guard, and he pulled back in surprise.

Bella Swan, looking all smug and pleased with herself, just raised her phone again. "You can give me better than that, boys," she taunted lightly.

God, a kinky bitch after his own heart.

"Scoot, scoot," Edward laughed, arms reaching up over his head and behind Emmett until he could pat Emmett just on the ass and force him to move forward.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emmett wasn't capable of thinking of anything much else as he slid down Edward's body until Edward's cock was right in his fucking face.

"No teeth, man."

And it was a good fucking thing that Edward reminded him, because then Edward wrapped his own mouth around Emmett's cock, and all basic thought processes ended. Flashes surrounded them, and whether it was because his brain was shorting out from pleasure or it was just Bella's fucking phone taking pics. Well, who the fuck cared? Because it was good. It was so good.

Emmett's mouth opened up to swallow the head of Edward's cock, and he felt the taut muscles of Edward's body tense up beneath him. Fuck, yeah, Edward wanted him.

Edward let out a moan or maybe he was saying something, but it was around Emmett's erection, so he couldn't hear a damn thing. But he could feel every vibration, and it was the best fucking thing ever.

Emmett pulled back, crying out to the world as he came.

 **...**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Build Up**

Girls. Sex. Parties. Threesomes. Alcohol. Drugs. More sex. Bro's before ho's. That's their mantra. Also, anything goes this summer.

* * *

 **5.**

 **"What happens tonight, stays tonight."**

 **...**

Shouts echoed as the party really got going. Music was blaring, drinks were flowing, and the hookah pipe was being passed around. Life was good.

And it got so much better.

Jessica and Lauren had gotten topless at some point and were dancing drunkenly on Edward's living room table.

"That," Emmett watched their boobs bounce and sway wildly, "is truly a thing of beauty."

"Life's fucking short, man," Edward repeated his chorus of the night, sipping from his own beer.

"Fucking word," Emmett agreed.

Edward leaned back against the counter, all liquid grace and easy sex, and watched the show before them. The girls began kissing and the guys around began to holler, cheering for more.

Emmett gulped and took another drink. "So, I guess that means anything fucking goes tonight, huh?" he offered, not letting his eyes leave the tits before them.

"If you follow Jessica and Lauren's philosophy." He could hear the grin in Edward's voice.

"It's my new fucking religion, man…"

Edward laughed lightly, easily. "Oh, me too."

"What happens tonight, stays tonight."

"Yup." Edward took another swig.

"So…" Emmett didn't even know what the hell he was doing. Clearly, he was drunker than he'd ever been in his life and insane, to boot. "Wanna go up to your room, man?"

Clearly, this was an alternate universe or something, because Emmett never said shit like that, even when he was totally wasted and horny as fuck. It was, like, a guiding principle of the universe or something.

And, even stranger, when he finally looked at Edward, Edward wasn't freaking the fuck out, but rather smiling with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Whatever, man." Edward shrugged so perfectly casually, and then his body slipped right by Emmett's, and Emmett couldn't even fucking breathe. A dramatic pause, and then — "Coming?"

Emmett couldn't even think straight enough to follow up on the innuendo. He followed Edward on a twisting, meandering path through Edward's guests, caught in a dream-like haze where the only thing he could focus on properly was Edward's back, leading him slowly but surely to the stairs.

The sounds of the party seemed to evaporate as they retreated to the second floor of the Masen house, the solitude of Edward's own room at the far end of the hall.

Edward didn't say a word as he retreated into his room, and Emmett took one last gulp of liquid courage, left the empty bottle on the end table, and followed Edward into his room.

The instant he was inside, he was assaulted by hot, wet lips, pressed back into the door. He groaned as Edward's body rubbed hard against his, and promptly forgot everything else he'd ever fucking known. None of it mattered – not Tanya's tits, or the two sorority girls he watched do each other, or that slut who'd let him give her anal – when he was with Edward, and Edward was touching him everywhere. Fingers, lips, tongue…

Fuck.

Emmett had no fucking clue how he'd ended up lying on his back on Edward's bed, his pants around his ankles, and Edward grinning at him with that impish little grin. The one that said that Edward knew he was born better than the rest of the fucking world, but he would humor Emmett just enough to let him stand by his side.

And never had the words had greater meaning — "Bro's before ho's, man."

Edward laughed, kind of evilly actually, and then he was on top of Emmett, and clothes were moving fast. Edward's tongue was on his throat, and somehow Edward had gotten his shirt off without breaking the contact between their bodies, and their chests were pressed tight together, nipples rubbing against hard muscles.

Emmett had always known Edward was the master, but he'd never imagined it could be this good.

Edward's lips on his, and Edward's hands in his hair, and Edward's body grinding roughly, cock to cock now, and…

"Fuck!"

"Don't mind if I do."

God, Edward was actually smirking, like he'd been waiting all his life for Emmett to want this, and it was the hottest thing Emmett had ever seen.

"Fuck…" Because Emmett seemed incapable of saying anything else.

His body didn't seem capable of doing much of anything either, except obeying whatever the hell commands Edward gave it. He rolled easily, floppily onto his stomach, and then Edward was on his back, his cock pressed against the curve of Emmett's ass, and…

"Dude?" A hint of uncertainly crept into Emmett's voice.

"Anything goes," Edward reminded him, the whisper husky against Emmett's ear. "And everything stays tonight."

Emmett whimpered because he wasn't sure, but then Edward was grinding against him again, and it felt so damn good.

"Bro's before ho's," Edward repeated.

Emmett grunted and nodded. "Bro's before ho's…"

And then Emmett felt Edward's fingers slick and wet – and Emmett had no clue how they'd gotten that way, but he didn't fucking care – pressing slowly into his ass, and it was so fucking tight and so fucking good and… "Fuck!"

Edward was pressing against something inside of him, and Edward's other hand had wrapped around in front, and why hadn't he fucking done this before?

"Fuck, yeah," Edward agreed.

And then his fingers were gone, and Emmett could feel – "Oh, oh, oh! God, yes!" – his cock, and Edward was fucking inside him. And Edward rocked deep in his ass, his body slick with sweat as he pounded into Emmett's body.

Emmett shut his eyes as he came hard and cried out in a thundering roar Edward's name.

The party carried on downstairs, their friends none the wiser.

 **...**

 _the end_

 ** _..._**

* * *

Love it? Hate it?


End file.
